All Over Again Music Video
by Big Time Moch
Summary: Mi version de lo que debio haber sido el video de All Over Again. Kenlos. Jagan.


**HOLA! **

**Hoy hace un año se estrenó Elevate! Asi que para festejar este dia tan especia, he hecho esto.**

**Ahora, les explico. No es un song-fic. Es mi guion/idea de lo que deberia haber sido el video de All Over Again. Por eso el formato tan extraño. Me encanta la cancion y llevo un año perfeccionando esto en mi cabeza :D**

**Solo espero que les guste.**

Instrucciones de camara/director.

**Dialogos**

_Letra de la cancion._

*acciones*

* * *

Se ve un gran salón de fiestas con mucha gente vestida muy elegante con trajes y vestidos. Kendall y James están en una conversación con mas personas a un lado de los bocadillos mientras que Logan y Carlos están platicando entre ellos. Logan esta dándole la espalda a James y Kendall, mientras que Carlos esta pegado a la pared.

**Logan**: *mira la rededor y ve a Kendall y James a unos metros de ellos* Ex-novio a la vista!

**Carlos**: que?! Donde?!

**Logan**: Por alla,*señala con la cabeza hacia atras* con ese castaño sensual.

**Carlos**: *mira en esa dirección y ve a Kendall* No. No, no, no, no. No puede estar aquí!

**Kendall**: *escucha algo, mira para donde esta Carlos y lo reconoce*

**Carlos**: Mierda! Ya me vio! *cubriendose de la vista de kendall con Logan* rápido! Has como si hablaras conmigo!

**Logan**: *voltea a ver a Kendall y ve que los esta mirando, así que se quita del camino*

**Carlos**: *lo vuelve a poner enfrente de el*

**Logan**: *se vuelve a quitar*

*comienza la música*

**Carlos**: *lo vuelve a poner*

Voz de James en el fondo: _Yeah yeah, oh yeah_

**Logan**: *se vuelve a quitar*

**Carlos**: *lo vuelve a poner*

**Kendall**: *voltea de nuevo a su conversación con James*

**Carlos**: *ve que Kendall ya no esta viendo y deja de forcejear con Logan. Lo mira y suspira*

**Carlos**: *mirando a Kendall* _Still got that same look that sets me off./ Guess there's just something about you. _

**Kendall**: *voltea a ver a Carlos*

**Carlos**: *evita la Mirada de kendall* _I got these feelings to let it show,/ cause I wouldn't and let you go./ I shouldn't have let you go._

**Kendall**: *mirando fijamente a carlos* _You asked me for closure before/ and boy I told you it's over, it's over,_

**Carlos**: *voltea a ver a Kendall*

**Kendall** y **Carlos**_: It's not over._

**Kendall**: _So here we go again_.*se acerca a carlos y lo saca a bailar*

*Cambio de escenario*

Los chicos están frente a una pared roja con luces mientras cantan y juegan con la cámara, haciendo pequeños acercamientos individuales. Flashbacks de la fiesta y de Carlos y Kendall bailando se muestran entre toma y toma. Se ve que James camina hasta Logan, que se quedó solo y lo invita a bailar también.

Voz de Logan: _It's like I'm falling in love all over again./ For the first time and I know that it feels right./ I think I'm falling in love all over again./ Love at first sight, do you know how I feel?/_ _to the left, left, left./ _*hay un baile coreografiado con todas las demás parejas bailando en la fiesta que siguen el ritmo y lo que dice la canción*_ On the right, right, right./ To the back, back, back/ On the side, side, side. /To the left, left, left./ On the right, right, right. /To the back, back, back/ On the side, side, side. / Tonight._

*De vuelta en la fiesta*

**Carlos** y **Kendall**: *bailando en el fondo, viéndose a los ojos*

**James**: *bailando con Logan* _I know I tried to not face the truth,/ but no one can love me like you do. / Your love is static, it pulls me in _*lo jala mas cerca_* _

**Logan**: *se sonroja*

**James**_: like a song when it first begins, / I Just don't want to let you end._

*Kendall y Carlos pasan al primer plano*

**Kendall**: *aun bailando con Carlos* _You just take me over / and you are my controller./ I told ya, I told ya,_

**James**: *desde atras* _I'm ready to go again._

*Cambio de escenario*

Vuelven al muro rojo con las luces, mientras cantan y juegan con la camara de Nuevo, el coro suena y se ven flashbacks de las dos parejas bailando y sonriendo.

*De vuelta en la fiesta*

Todo se pone en camara lenta mientras se enfoca la camara en las dos parejas.

**Carlos**: _Baby it's something you did to hold me on. / Maybe there's something that just keeps me from moving on._

**James**: *cantandole a Logan* _The moment I see you, I know it's going to be you,_

**Kendall**_: I got this figured out. _*besa a carlos*

***coro***

Se ven tomas de los chicos en la pared roja cantanto y entre tomas están Logan y James bailando y sonriendo mientras ven a sus amigos besándose. Flashbacks de todos bailando y sonriendo.

Ya que termia el coro se ve que Carlos y Kendall al fin se separan de su gran beso.

**Carlos**: _All_ _Over_ _Again_ *vuelve a besar a Kendall*

Se ve un alejamiento que deja ver toda la fiesta mientras se difumina hasta que la pantalla queda negra, marcando el final del video.

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado y que no los haya confundido mucho. **

**Dejen review! Ya casi nadie deja! Me siento ignorada y la verdad si no les gusta lo que escribo pues voy a dejar de subirlo y ya.**

**Love  
Moch 3**


End file.
